


Renaissance

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah decide di trascorrere una giornata in serenità con Tristan e Aurora in Francia, prima di tornare con loro a New Orleans e riprendere la vita fatta di doveri e pericoli. Finalmente riesce ad essere per Tristan il mentore e la guida che il giovane aveva sempre desiderato, ma poi, di nuovo, dubbi e sensi di colpa lo assalgono...Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono le mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori di The Originals.





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Capitolo 17: Renaissance**

_I can say that I can change the world_

_But if you let me I can change the world for us_

_Come with me and_

_Make this vision all brand new_

_We can fight them_

_I can say that I can win it all_

_Come with me and_

_I will make my worst untold_

_Let me do this._

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

 

Come aveva promesso, il mattino successivo al loro incontro a Parigi Elijah accompagnò Tristan e Aurora a visitare la Reggia e i giardini di Versailles. Voleva che fosse tutto perfetto anche per Tristan, il giovane amante che tanto gli era mancato, perciò fu lui la loro guida durante la visita agli appartamenti del palazzo reale e raccontò molti episodi storici e anche aneddoti riguardanti i sovrani, le dame e i gentiluomini che avevano vissuto lì.

Aurora era completamente estasiata, ma anche Tristan, sebbene tentasse di controllare il più possibile l’emozione, era particolarmente turbato dal fatto di avere, finalmente, Elijah nel ruolo di guida e maestro, come tanto aveva desiderato nel corso dei secoli. Elijah poteva avvertire ogni sentimento del giovane, il battito accelerato del suo cuore ad ogni aneddoto, ad ogni spiegazione, e per questo motivo fece in modo che la visita si protraesse il più a lungo possibile. Era una gioia incommensurabile perdersi in quegli occhi azzurri immensi, tondi e sgranati su di lui, come se ogni sua parola fosse Vangelo.

Più tardi, il piccolo gruppo si recò nei meravigliosi giardini della Reggia. Lì, dopo una breve spiegazione da parte di Elijah, Aurora si allontanò dai due per ammirare tutto quello che di incantevole si trovava in quel parco famoso in tutto il mondo, emozionata come una bambina e divertendosi a fingere di essere una delle nobildonne che avevano passeggiato in quei giardini secoli prima.

Elijah e Tristan rimasero indietro, camminando affiancati; il vampiro Originale notò che il suo giovane compagno aveva perso la sua brillantezza e appariva malinconico e pensieroso. Ora che la sorella non poteva vederlo, si era tolto la maschera gaia e affabile che aveva indossato per non farla preoccupare e nel suo viso si leggevano tensione e tristezza.

“Cosa c’è, Tristan?”

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, ma poi rispose.

“La verità è che io _non voglio_ tornare a New Orleans. Adesso e qui sembra tutto perfetto, tu ti stai occupando di me come non hai mai fatto prima e sei gentile con Aurora, ma cosa accadrà quando torneremo a casa tua? La tua famiglia non crederà mai che Aurora sia cambiata, la tormenteranno e magari alla fine la costringeranno a ricordare… e rovineranno tutto. E di me cosa sarà? Tu sentirai nuovamente il richiamo dei tuoi doveri verso la famiglia e Hope, poi ci sarà Hayley e tutto ricomincerà esattamente come prima.”

Tristan sospirò e concluse.

“Devo ammettere di non avere affatto dei bei ricordi di casa Mikaelson, per me è stata prima una prigione e poi una gabbia dorata” confessò. “Non voglio più sentirmi frustrato, mortificato e angosciato come sono stato per tutto il tempo che ho trascorso là.”

Elijah aveva ascoltato lo sfogo del giovane Conte con molta serietà. Lo prese per un braccio e lo condusse in un angolo appartato, uno dei tanti che si potevano trovare in quei giardini labirintici. Gli prese il mento con due dita per costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia mentre gli parlava.

“Non sarà più così, Tristan, te l’ho già detto questa notte. Non posso prometterti che non ci saranno più ostacoli, questo è vero, ma posso cercare di cambiare il mio modo di comportarmi con te e, alla fine, è questo che conta, no?” gli disse con dolcezza. “Sono venuto a cercarti perché, nonostante avessi la mia famiglia, Hayley e Hope, continuavo a sentire un immenso vuoto dentro e la vita che mi imponevo di volere non mi soddisfaceva. Non ho intenzione di perderti ancora una volta e farò di tutto per impedirlo.”

Lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò a lungo, ancora incredulo del fatto che Tristan fosse realmente lì con lui e che potesse sentire il suo sapore, riconoscere la morbidezza delle sue labbra e il calore della sua lingua; non si staccò dal ragazzo finché non ebbe memorizzato ogni minimo particolare di quel dolce, intimo e appassionato contatto.

“Ci saranno dei cambiamenti, Tristan” gli disse poi, guardandolo negli occhi, “e non devi preoccuparti per Aurora. Lei potrà vivere alla Davilla Estate dove i membri della Strix si prenderanno cura di lei e nessuno le farà del male.”

Tristan non sembrava del tutto convinto dalle parole di Elijah, ma quel bacio lo aveva quasi stordito e si lasciò condurre dall’uomo fino a riprendere il viale che percorreva in lungo e in largo i giardini della Reggia. Poco dopo, quasi evocata dai pensieri e dalle preoccupazioni del fratello, Aurora ritornò correndo leggera verso i due, illuminata da un sorriso felice.

“Questi giardini sono magnifici” sospirò, incantata. “E anche la Reggia… Tristan, il posto in cui vivevamo noi quando eravamo giovani nobili umani era bello come questo? Perché non andiamo a visitarlo?”

“Mia dolce sorella, temo che dovrò darti una grande delusione” rispose il giovane, cercando di riprendere un certo contegno dopo quegli attimi di debolezza. “La corte di Marsiglia in cui vivevamo non esiste più da secoli e purtroppo non possiamo visitarla. Ad ogni modo, si trattava di un castello fortificato piuttosto che di una reggia come questa e attorno si stendevano boschi e prati, non certo dei giardini ben curati. Era l’anno Mille, del resto, e anche i castelli reali non erano certo più lussuosi del nostro.”

La ragazza parve delusa, ma durò poco. Lo sguardo le brillò per una nuova idea che le era venuta in mente.

“Va bene, ma non potremmo andare comunque a Marsiglia? Perlomeno vedremmo il mare… mi piacerebbe moltissimo” riprese. “Mi hai mostrato tante città, monumenti e panorami splendidi, ma non siamo andati al mare neppure una volta, nemmeno quando siamo stati in Grecia!”

Elijah fu l’unico a notare la tensione che attraversò il corpo del giovane Conte a quelle parole. Tristan strinse le labbra e poi si sforzò di ritrovare il tono leggero e colloquiale con cui si rivolgeva sempre alla sorella.

“Non abbiamo tempo di visitare Marsiglia. Hai espresso il desiderio di tornare a New Orleans per incontrare Rebekah Mikaelson e Elijah ci ha messo a disposizione un jet privato per questo” replicò. “E’ già stato tanto gentile da consentirci di visitare Versailles, mentre la sua intenzione era quella di partire questa mattina stessa. Abbiamo visto ciò che volevamo vedere e adesso credo che dovremo prendere quel jet… non è così, Elijah?”

Il vampiro Originale comprese benissimo che la ritrosia di Tristan non era certo dovuta a un riguardo nei suoi confronti né, tanto meno, al desiderio di tornare presto a New Orleans. Il giovane non voleva avvicinarsi al mare, questo era risultato chiaro anche dalle parole di Aurora. Elijah poteva capirne benissimo la ragione ma, allo stesso tempo, provava un acuto dolore e senso di colpa al pensiero che questa fobia del mare fosse nata in Tristan a causa dell’atroce punizione che lui stesso gli aveva inflitto…

Non poteva permetterlo.

Sfoderò un sorriso galante rivolto alla Contessa De Martel, ma il suo intento era fare qualcosa di bello per Tristan.

“La bellezza di avere un jet privato è proprio quella di non dover sottostare ad orari” disse. “Potremo fare una fermata sulla costa marsigliese e mostrare il mare a Lady Aurora, per poi ripartire nel pomeriggio.”

“Ma è magnifico!” esclamò Aurora. “Allora possiamo andarci subito?”

Il volto di Tristan non riusciva più a celare la tensione che lo pervadeva.

“Potresti rimanere delusa da questa visita, sorella cara” le disse, tentando di mantenere ferma la voce. “Marsiglia non è più quella di un tempo e di ciò che ci apparteneva non è rimasto niente. Io non mi sono più recato là proprio per questo motivo…”

“Ma io voglio soltanto vedere il mare” replicò la giovane Contessa.

“Dunque seguitemi” intervenne Elijah, prendendo sottobraccio sia Tristan sia Aurora. “Vi condurrò ad ammirare un magnifico tramonto sulla costa di Marsiglia, dopo di che potremo partire per New Orleans.”

Tristan era nervoso e agitato, ma non poté protestare oltre. Farlo avrebbe significato rivelare la sua fobia per il mare, svelarne le motivazioni, narrare una storia che Aurora non doveva ricordare mai più. A testa bassa, si lasciò condurre dal suo Sire.

 

Poco più di un’ora dopo, il jet atterrò in una piccola pista privata presso Marsiglia e in pochi minuti Elijah si spostò con i suoi accompagnatori su una delle spiagge che si stendevano nelle vicinanze: era la Plage de la Pointe Rouge, una suggestiva spiaggia di sabbia che, a quell’ora e in quel periodo dell’anno, era quasi deserta. Sulla battigia passava soltanto qualche amante del jogging o qualcuno che portava il suo cane a fare una passeggiata.

Aurora, emozionata e felice, si tolse subito le scarpe e si sollevò il vestito per correre a immergere i piedi nell’acqua. I suoi nuovi ricordi, nati dalle esperienze avute con il fratello, non l’avevano preparata ad un simile spettacolo e non era riuscita a trattenersi.

“Sulla spiaggia a fine ottobre… che razza di idea” mormorò contrariato Tristan. Il suo volto era atteggiato a un’altera indignazione, ma Elijah sapeva bene che non era quello il suo vero problema.

Sapeva bene che Tristan si comportava così per mascherare la paura.

Sorpreso da se stesso, il vampiro Originale si tolse anche lui scarpe e calze e arrotolò l’orlo dei pantaloni, un gesto che non avrebbe fatto per nessun altro al mondo… ma si trattava di Tristan. Fece anche lui qualche passo sulla sabbia, avvicinandosi al mare che tanto aveva affascinato Aurora, poi si rivolse al giovane Conte con un sorriso incoraggiante.

“Avanti, vieni anche tu. Fai come ho fatto io e raggiungiamo tua sorella” lo invitò.

“Dovrei rovinare un paio di pantaloni per un capriccio infantile? Non ci penso nemmeno, e poi _odio_ la sabbia! Me la ritroverò dappertutto!”

Elijah rise. In fondo l’idea di Aurora non era stata così male e anche lui provava un insolito senso di libertà nel trovarsi a piedi nudi sulla sabbia.

“Come hai potuto verificare, il jet che abbiamo a disposizione è molto grande e comprende camere e bagni. Potrai tranquillamente farti una doccia non appena saremo di nuovo a bordo e per i pantaloni… beh, non sei esattamente un senzatetto, no? Se si rovineranno, potrai acquistarne di nuovi” insisté, allungando la mano verso il ragazzo in un affettuoso gesto di richiamo.

Tristan scrollò il capo, innervosito, ma non poteva continuare a rifiutare, altrimenti Aurora avrebbe potuto insospettirsi. Lentamente e con riluttanza si sfilò scarpe e calze e con un’espressione di sincero disgusto si arrotolò i pantaloni fino a scoprire i polpacci. Poi, molto perplesso, fece qualche passo sulla sabbia e prese la mano del suo Sire.

La sabbia sotto i suoi piedi era fresca, morbida e piacevole e la stretta di Elijah salda e sicura. Uno strano calore invase il giovane Conte che, quasi senza accorgersene, si fece condurre dal vampiro Originale fin sulla battigia, dove piccole onde si infrangevano con un delicato sussurro.

Non appena l’acqua del mare gli bagnò i piedi, però, trasalì e si immobilizzò, impallidendo paurosamente. Elijah sentì la sua mano che tremava e, guardandolo negli occhi immensi e sgranati, vide tutto quello che stava pensando: l’acqua fredda che gli lambiva i piedi non era più quella della spiaggia marsigliese, bensì quella dell’oceano che si riversava dentro il container…

“Tristan” lo richiamò l’uomo con affetto ma anche con fermezza, per risvegliarlo da quel ricordo atroce, “non sta accadendo. Sei qui a Marsiglia con me e con tua sorella Aurora, non ti succederà niente di male, sei al sicuro, Tristan.”

Come uscendo da una _trance_ , il giovane si riprese, si guardò attorno, restò ancora per un attimo stordito e poi guardò Elijah. Il suo sguardo pareva tornato quello di sempre, il momento di panico sembrava superato.

L’Originale sorrise.

“Tua sorella si sta divertendo moltissimo e credo che non si preoccupi di rovinarsi il vestito. Coraggio, vai da lei” gli disse, in tono incoraggiante.

Tristan lo guardò ancora, annuì, un _grazie_ non detto rimase sospeso tra loro ancora per qualche istante, poi il ragazzo si avvicinò alla sorella che camminava nell’acqua sollevando schizzi e spruzzi, come una bambina. Elijah, invece, uscì dall’acqua e andò a sedersi sulla sabbia, allontanandosi un poco.

“Ah, eccoti qui, finalmente! Perché non mi avevi mai portato al mare? E’ bellissimo!” esclamò Aurora, vedendo il fratello al suo fianco.

“Sì, devo ammettere che non è così male” replicò lui. “In realtà ero soprattutto preoccupato di rovinarmi il vestito e… no, Aurora, sorella cara, non lo farai, non puoi farlo… noi ci vogliamo bene, no? Non puoi farmi questo… no!”

La ragazza si stava avvicinando per spruzzarlo da capo a piedi, con un sorriso malizioso e divertito dipinto sulle labbra.

“Non oserai farlo… dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te!” protestò Tristan, indietreggiando, ma inciampò e ricadde all’indietro, ritrovandosi seduto, completamente inzuppato d’acqua e con Aurora che, ridendo, lo schizzava senza pietà.

Sconfitto, Tristan buttò indietro la testa e rise, una risata allegra e spensierata come non faceva più forse da secoli. In quel momento era come se anche lui fosse tornato bambino insieme alla sorella.

Elijah assisté alla scena sentendo il cuore colmarsi di tenerezza da un lato e di dolore dall’altro. Tristan pareva essersi riappacificato con il mare e, forse, d’ora in poi questo ricordo felice avrebbe sostituito l’esperienza terribile del container, ma… il vampiro Originale non poteva dimenticare che era stato lui a causargli tanta sofferenza, tanta paura. Adesso lo vedeva così giovane e indifeso e si domandava come avesse potuto fare tanto male a quel ragazzo. Certo, Tristan De Martel era anche un pericoloso criminale e il suo aspetto non doveva trarre in inganno, ma lui lo aveva condannato senza appello, senza verificare quanto davvero fosse coinvolto nelle trame di Lucien Castle.

Aveva _voluto_ crederlo colpevole e aveva ignorato qualsiasi altra opzione.

Ma, in realtà, lo aveva condannato per condannare se stesso.

Era la sua parte oscura, il suo lato bestiale, ciò che stava dietro la _porta rossa_ che avrebbe voluto inabissare nell’oceano insieme a Tristan.

In preda ai rimorsi, Elijah continuava a guardare i due De Martel che scherzavano e ridevano e cominciava a pensare di aver sbagliato ancora una volta, di aver seguito soltanto il suo egoismo nell’andare a riprendere Tristan fino a Parigi. Gli aveva fatto soltanto del male ed era consapevole che a New Orleans avrebbe sofferto ancora per via di Hayley e della sua famiglia… forse sarebbe stato più giusto lasciarlo libero, libero di scegliere come vivere la sua vita, libero di dedicarsi alla sorella e a ciò che amava.

Pochi minuti dopo, Tristan e Aurora lo raggiunsero, bagnati e con gli abiti irrimediabilmente rovinati.

“Molto bene, credo che adesso accetterò con piacere la doccia che mi avevi offerto” disse il giovane Conte, con un sorrisetto divertito.

 

Tre ore dopo, il piccolo gruppo era di nuovo nel jet privato, in volo verso New Orleans. Tristan si era appena goduto una lunga doccia, ripulendosi dalla sabbia e dall’acqua di mare e rilassandosi. Si sentiva stranamente bene. Quel pomeriggio al mare era stato qualcosa di diverso, di unico: si era sentito tornare ragazzino e, per qualche momento, aveva perfino dimenticato l’orribile esperienza del container e le preoccupazioni che lo attanagliavano al pensiero di far ritorno a New Orleans, a villa Mikaelson.

Era appena uscito dalla doccia e si stava asciugando, avvolto in un morbido accappatoio, quando nella sua stanza entrò Elijah.

“Tristan, devo parlarti” gli disse in tono serio.

“Capisco, ma non potevi trovare un momento… come dire… meno _inopportuno_ di questo?” obiettò il giovane Conte. “Non sono solito intrattenere ospiti in accappatoio.”

“Lo spero bene” commentò Elijah, sentendosi in dovere di ribadire subito il diritto di esclusiva sulla sua creatura. “Tuttavia non potevo attendere oltre. Volevo che sapessi che… beh, che non sei costretto a tornare a New Orleans se non vuoi. Mi sono comportato da egoista, ma sono ancora in tempo per riportare te e tua sorella a Parigi o in qualsiasi altro posto tu desideri.”

“Cosa sarebbe questa novità?” si stupì Tristan. “Sei venuto a cercarmi, hai detto che mi volevi a casa con te…”

“Non mi hai compreso” riprese Elijah, il cui volto appariva teso e contratto. “Questo è ciò che voglio io, ma non è mia intenzione costringerti se non sei anche tu a volerlo. Ti ho visto così sereno oggi, sulla spiaggia con tua sorella e… hai ragione, a New Orleans ci aspettano difficoltà e sofferenze. Hayley, Marcel, Vincent e la mia famiglia stanno cercando le ossa di Inadu per distruggerla definitivamente prima che possa liberarsi e non c’è solo questo, non posso assicurarti che i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle non ti saranno ostili e poi…”

“Insomma, hai cambiato idea e non vuoi più che venga con te?” domandò il ragazzo, spazientito.

“Interpretala come preferisci, io desidero soltanto che tu sia libero di scegliere” tagliò corto Elijah. Aveva la mano sulla maniglia della porta, ma non si decideva a lasciare la stanza.

“Sei stato tu a cercarmi e adesso vorresti dirmi che ti sei _sbagliato_?” Tristan era deluso, indignato e addolorato. Aveva vissuto una giornata così perfetta al fianco di Elijah, lo aveva visto nel ruolo che avrebbe sempre sognato, una guida, un mentore e un amante premuroso e appassionato, ma adesso tutto tornava come prima. Evidentemente l’Originale ci aveva ripensato, aveva deciso di fare un altro tentativo con la solita, _perfettissima_ Hayley e…

Poi lo guardò meglio. Vide la mano che esitava sulla maniglia della porta, gli occhi pieni di una tristezza antica e troppo grande da esprimere.

 _Elijah sta soffrendo!_ La rivelazione fu talmente improvvisa e inaspettata da schiacciare il giovane Conte sotto il suo peso. Non aveva mai pensato ai sentimenti di Elijah, si era preoccupato soltanto del proprio dolore, delle proprie delusioni e mortificazioni, ma l’ombra negli occhi del suo Sire raccontava un passato pieno di dolore e di colpe inconfessabili persino a se stesso. C’era qualcosa che straziava Elijah e che lo avrebbe lacerato ancora di più se lo avesse lasciato solo.

Non era Tristan che voleva punire, allontanandosi da lui, bensì se stesso.

Tristan comprese tutto questo e comprese anche che non poteva andare da Elijah e parlargli, non sarebbe riuscito a farsi capire e avrebbe creato altri equivoci e fraintendimenti. Le parole non erano mai state un mezzo per comunicare, tra loro, ma soltanto strumenti per colpirsi, ferirsi, ingaggiare schermaglie verbali.

Essi avevano sempre comunicato nel profondo con gli sguardi e per mezzo dei loro corpi.

Tristan si avvicinò a Elijah e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, con un sorriso malizioso e invitante e lasciando che l’accappatoio scoprisse quel tanto che bastava.

“Non crederai di potertela cavare tanto facilmente, vero?” esordì, in tono ironico e provocante. Era quello ciò che sapeva fare meglio ed era così che avrebbe potuto far sparire quel velo di dolore infinito dallo sguardo del suo Creatore. “Non dimenticare che sei in debito con me da mille anni: mi hai trasformato per poi abbandonarmi alla mercé di un pazzo cacciatore di vampiri, quando mi hai rivisto mi hai trattato sempre in modo orribile, accusandomi, insultandomi e perfino facendomi torturare e, alla fine, mi hai seppellito a marcire negli abissi oceanici. Adesso basta, devi cominciare a ripagare il tuo debito e ti assicuro che altri mille anni non basteranno…”

Elijah si voltò verso Tristan, vide i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso invitante e la parte della gola e del torace lasciati scoperti dall’accappatoio semiaperto. Nei suoi occhi apparve un lampo di desiderio e la tristezza sembrò momentaneamente sconfitta.

Afferrò Tristan tra le braccia, lo sollevò da terra e cominciò a baciarlo con prepotenza, spingendolo verso il letto dove ricadde poi insieme a lui. L’accappatoio del ragazzo restò a terra mentre Elijah continuava a baciarlo con foga, sempre più insistentemente, liberandosi degli abiti e stringendosi sempre più a lui. Il vampiro Originale si concesse di perdersi completamente in quegli attimi di assoluto piacere, dimenticando tutto il resto. Il passato con tutti i suoi dolori inconfessabili non esisteva più, il futuro fatto di insidie e pericoli doveva ancora arrivare, esisteva solo il presente e il presente era Tristan caldo e morbido tra le sue braccia, era il suo corpo delicato e perfetto, i suoi capelli scompigliati e ancora umidi dopo la doccia, le sue guance arrossate dall’emozione, i suoi occhi immensi, due specchi d’acqua limpida in cui Elijah voleva annegare all’infinito. Lo baciò, lo divorò, lo possedette ripetutamente e nell’estasi perse ogni cognizione dello spazio e del tempo.

Tristan aveva consapevolmente e volontariamente provocato Elijah per spingerlo a reagire e ad abbandonare malinconie e rimorsi, eppure restò stupito e travolto dall’intensità del suo impeto e della sua passione. Si abbandonò a lui, confuso e indifeso, accogliendolo e assecondandolo docilmente in tutto.

Baci, morsi e amplessi infuocati si susseguirono per ore, dapprima frenetici e irruenti sotto la spinta di un’insaziabile brama, poi sempre più languidi e lenti, seppure appassionati; alla fine i due, stremati e disfatti, caddero addormentati, con i corpi ancora allacciati insieme, come fusi in uno solo.

I pericoli, le difficoltà e le sofferenze che li attendevano erano rimandati all’indomani.

Quella notte era ancora tutta per loro.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
